dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
EX-Fusion
フュージョン |RomName=Ekusu Fu~yūjon |alias= |debut=''Dragon Ball Fusions'' |inventor='Capsule Corporation' |user= Various |class=Fusion |similar='Fusion Dance Five-Way Fusion God Fusion Potara' }} フュージョン|Ekusu Fyūjonzu}} is an unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. Overview In order to perform EX-Fusion, the two users must both be wearing special Capsule Corporation Metamo-Rings, and then perform the Fusion Dance. The result is a fusion of the two. Physically, the result is similar to Potara, as their clothes fuse as well instead of gaining a Metamoran jacket. Additionally certain EX-Fusions may have markings on their clothing tattooed onto their body by the fusion as King Piccolo's Demon kanji being tattooed on Demon King Daccolo‘s chest in addition to inheriting Dabura's Majin mark. The Metamo-Rings won by both fusees also fuse into a single Metamo-Ring which is worn by the resulting EX-Fusion. This type of fusion has unlimited time, and can defuse at will by removing the single Metamo-Ring created by the fusion. However, this form of fusion is not as powerful as the Fusion Dance. According to Bulma, EX-Fusion combines the strengths of both Fusion Dance and Supreme Kai-based Potara Fusion as they can remain fused permanently though have the option to defuse though lack the timeout of non-Supreme Kai Potara and Metamoran Fusions. Like Potara Fusion, EX-Fusion is very versatile as it allows two beings to fuse regardless of differences in size, power, and body type. Additionally the fusion is not relegated to Metamoran clothing and can even change clothes after fusing if they wish as shown by Tekka (though it is unclear how this is done without the removal of the Metamo-Ring). While weaker than Metamoran Fusion (and by extension Potara Fusion), EX-Fusion has the advantage of being able remain fused indefinitely and can defuse at will, so while EX Gotenks is weaker than Gotenks he has the advantage of not having to worry about his fusion timing out, thus being able to outlast his stronger counterpart. Additionally as Fusion Dance must be performed, accidental or unintentional fusions are not possible as the dance must be performed, and there have been no instances of failed EX-Fusions and even if there ever were a Failed EX-Fusion, it could chose to defuse by removing the Metamo-Ring instead of having to wait for it to timeout, thus they could defuse and try again, another advantage over Metamoran Fusion. EX-Fusion can be forced if both fusee are under someone else's control as shown by the creation of Karoly, which was the result of Towa forcing Goku and Broly to fuse, though it should be noted that Goku allowed himself to be controlled as he wanted to fuse with Broly, so it is unknown if forced EX-Fusion can be resisted, though even if forced the resulting EX-Fusion may be too strong to control as shown by Karoly who was too strong for Towa to control though it is possible he may have inherited Goku's potential resistance to Towa's control which may have been strengthened by his increased power. However it is currently unknown what would happen if an EX-Fusion's Metamo-Ring were damaged, destroyed, or forcibly removed, though presumably its destruction would end the fusion as it maintains the fusion. Metamo-Rings are apparently extremely durable as there have been no cases of them breaking or being damaged in combat, which is likely due to Bulma creating them with combat in mind. EX-Fusions usually wear the ring on their left arm or wrist though its placement differs depending on the fusion. Affinity & Requirements Though versatile EX-Fusion requires fusees to have an affinity towards one another for EX-Fusion to be successful. As a result, EX-Fusion is easier to perform by like minded fusees, close friends, loved ones, family, or teammates, though it is possible for certain fusee to fuse even if they are complete strangers or between two fusee who would normally be enemies, or different alignments. Strong affinity can lead to stronger EX-Fusions as well. If both fusees are experienced with other forms of fusion like Goten and Trunks, they already possess a strong affinity allowing them to do EX-Fusion much more easily. Even if they possesses strong affinity, EX-Fusion often has certain requirements that must be met such as learning certain Special Moves, reaching a specific certain level, as well as completing certain stories, sub-events, viewed specific Dragon Ball Histories, acquired certain titles, or other miscellaneous objectives. These requirements are represented by a star and once all requirement stars are filled, EX-Fusion can be performed though it requires a certain amount of energy and cannot be performed if they do not have the required energy. Once EX-Fusion is performed, the EX-Fusion can defuse and re-fuse at no cost and fusion requirements no longer apply, thus they are free to fuse unless already fused into an EX-Fusion. Some EX-Fusions have a fusion tree which requires them to perform EX-Fusion with others to fuse with someone higher on the tree, though this applies only to non-canon character EX-Fusions. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Metamo-Rings and EX-Fusion is introduced after training with Adult Goku to fight Cell in Area 3F, where Goku and Bulma explain the process and ask Tekka to perform it with any compatible fusee whose requirements have been met, though energy is no issue during this introduction. After this Tekka's Team can perform EX-Fusion as well as defuse at a table holding Metamo-Rings inside the team's Spaceship. There is no limit to the number of Metamo-Rings, so running out of them is never an issue. It is implied that Metamo-Rings are being produced and marketed by the Capsule Corporation inside the Timespace Rift thus explaining the presence of enemy EX-Fusions as well as villains like Frieza, Cell, Towa, Janemba, and Kid Buu having access to the technology in the story. During the main story, Tekka and their team confronts Janembu and later Cellza, though such instances are rare and where or how they obtained their Metamo-Rings to fuse is never revealed. Other EX-Fusions are alluded to in story or sub-events, as Frieza rejects Ginyu's idea to fuse which foreshadows their EX-Fusion, Ginyuza whose profile even references Frieza's reluctance. EX Gotenks is alluded to when Goten and Trunks comment on being able to remain fused as Gotenks during Bulma and Goku's explanation of EX-Fusion. Towale and Towane after both are foreshadowed in their related Sub-Events in which Towa asks Tekka's Team to find a Saiyan and an Android to fuse with though does not actually fuse during either event, though said sub-events need to be completed as Fusion Requirements, as they presumably result in the base amount of affinity required for Towa to fuse with Arale or Gine. Karoly is introduced during a Sub-Event. As some characters can only be recruited after the main story is completed such as Adult Goku and Vegeta and there various incarnations, thus their EX-Fusions can only be acquired during the post game. However Tekka's Team can encounter various EX-Fusion characters as enemies while visiting the Ziku-ku-kan area via Ziku-kan Radar provided their are no scoutable characters available. Ziku-ku-kan area even allows Tekka's Team to face canon character EX-Fusions as well as EX-Fusions like Celluza and Karoly before they are encountered in the main story, Fusion forms Though EX-Fusions generally do not transform, some such as Damira and Dodobon inherit their fusee's higher forms (Super Mira and Monster form respectively) as a permanent transformation, despite being in their base form when they fuse, indicating that the fusion may bring out their fusee's true power to enhance their resulting EX-Fusion. If the users are already transformed, then their form will be incorporated into the resulting EX-Fusion with different transformations fusing together creating hybrid forms such as the fusion forms of Karoly and Karoly Black. These hybrid forms do not hamper the EX-Fusion in any way other than being a permanent part of the EX-Fusion, which presumably prevents transformation into higher or lower forms. Super Saiyans and related forms will merge with the form of other fusee causing their hair to be a mixture of Super Saiyan and the other fusee's hair, though they retain the power of said transformation, though only when they are transformed while fusing. In the case of Great Saiyaman 12, he wears an armored Great Saiyaman Suit which comes completed with its own Great Saiyaman watch (presumably a fusion of his fusee's watches), implying that the technology of the Metamo-Ring and Great Saiyaman watches end up working in conjunction to create the fusion's unique suit, which makes sense considering both were invented by Bulma. Additionally the cybernetic components of Androids will be incorporated into the resulting EX-Fusion, as Android 1920 has a braincase that is a fusion of 19 and 20's braincases. Android EX-Fusions will also retain weaponry and cybernetic abilities such as detachable fists (Rocket Punch and its variants) or Energy Absorption. In the case of Frieza's race forms, Coolieza inherits Cooler's Super Evolution which mixes with Frieza's final form creating a hybrid of the two forms, though Coolieza is unable to access Frieza's Golden form. Trait Inheritance Like all fusions, EX-Fusions inherit traits from both fusees some of which combine in various ways. Due to the race system in Dragon Ball Fusions, EX-Fusions are classified under a single race even if their fusee are different races. For example, Kallohan is classified as a Namekian as Piccolo's traits are dominant thus Kallohan lacks a binary gender (as Namekians are hermaphrodites). In the case of cross-gender fusions is also determined by whichever fusee's traits are dominant as both Android 1718 and Great Saiyaman 12 are both male due to their male fusee's traits being dominant. If the resulting EX-Fusion is Namekian, then they will lack a binary gender. However, in the case of Tekka their traits are always dominant, thus their EX-Fusions inherit their race and gender characteristics, thus even if he or she fuse with a Namekian, Tekka will retain their selected binary gender due to their racial characteristics being dominant (which includes gender binary). In the case of Earthling-Saiyan hybrids and Androids, they are considered Earthlings though in the case of a pure Earthling fusing with a pure Saiyan or a pure Saiyan with an Earthling-Saiyan hybrid, the results can be either Saiyan or Earthling depending on whose traits are dominant though generally Saiyan traits are more dominant as Coohan, Gorillin, Yamta, and Vegenks all are classified as Saiyans. However this is not always the case with other races as shown by the Namekian Kallohan and Offworlder Towane. Due to the stability of EX-Fusion, they can fuse with other permanent fusions such as Supreme Kai based Potara fusions and Namekian fusions, as shown by Kibito Kai's and Piccolo's EX-Fusions. Additionally EX-Fusions can perform Ultra Fusion with non-fusions or other permanent fusions. Technique Inheritance EX-Fusions inherit the move lists of both fusees thus allowing them to access to a variety of Special Moves. If the fusee know certain techniques they may be able to learn Fusion Special Moves which are stronger combined techniques like the Big Bang Kamehameha. After EX-Fusion is performed, they are allowed to equip three Special Moves from their fusees with the unselected skills being kept (they are not saved to the Special Move inventory unless saved before hand) to be added back to equipped later which applies to all EX-Fusions. If they are equipped with certain moves that produce fusion Special Move, then said move will also become selectable to be equipped as well. Once selected, the moves will be used by that fusion unless removed by overwriting a move with another. Any move that is overwritten is not retained as the move that overwrites it will replace it when the fusion defuses and must be saved or transferred to one of the fusees or it will be discarded. Once an EX-Fusion defuses both fusees are allowed to equip or reequip any special moves they can learn and can even transfer moves if both fusees can learn it. However any moves not saved or equipped will be lost and any fusion Special Moves must be saved to be retained after EX-Fusion ends as they cannot be equipped by either fusee. EX-Fusions may be able to learn moves one of their fusee's currently can't if the resulting fusion is higher level allowing them access to learnable special moves due to having reached the correct level. EX-Fusions may have to reach a certain level to learn certain moves as well. It should be noted that certain Fusion Special Moves like Kamehame Beam Cannon or Kamehame Tri-Beam can only be learned by an EX-Fusion formed by fusees that can learn the required moves for their Fusion Special Move to become available. As a result some EX-Fusions like EX Prilin and EX Yamhan cannot learn said moves because one of their fusee cannot learn the required skill (in this case Krillin and Yamcha lack the Full Power Kamehameha required). However this limitation does not apply to Metamoran Fusions as Prilin can learn Kamehame Beam Cannon and Tiencha can learn Kamehame Tri-Beam simply as a result of their fusion. Presumably this limitation is due to Metamoran Fusions being superior to EX-Fusions. However as long as the fusee can learn the required skills for a Fusion Special Move, their EX-Fusion can learn it. In addition to Special Moves, EX-Fusions inherit the passive Skills of both fusees. Additionally they also gain access to Special Skills as a result of EX-Fusion which are techniques that can be used once per battle. Tekka can use EX-Fusion to gain access to specific Special Moves or passive Skills that they normally would not have access to. EX-Fusion Tekka Unlike most characters, EX-Fusion functions differently for Tekka as it functions more akin to Supreme Kai-based Potara Fusion and Namekian Fusion. They must be selected as Fusion Target 1 in order to perform EX-Fusion. All of Tekka's EX-Fusion retain Tekka's selected race, name, profile, voice, and gender (Tekka will be genderless if their selected race is Namekian). Tekka's clothing will be defaulted back to their default clothing when fusing or defusing, though their resulting EX-Fusion can change clothes. Tekka EX-Fusion inherits traits from their fusees such as hairstyle or certain accessories such as headwear or scouters, as well as racial traits such as antenna, horns, or racial features, despite their selected race being dominant. Their default clothing is based on the results of the clothing of the resulting fusion, so they can switch back to it if they change clothes after fusing. Accessories inherited via fusion cannot be removed or changed with the exception of certain articles that can change color to match selected clothing's color such as Chi-Chi's helmet (an accessory worn by Mirayo and Mepple) or Bardock's bandana. After fusing Tekka will remained fused during story and sub-events unless the story dictates they must be unfused such as before they perform EX-Fusion with Pinich to face Cellza, as EX-Fusions cannot perform further EX-Fusions. Barring Metamoran fusions and EX-Fusions, Tekka can perform EX-Fusion with every other playable character as well as fusions like Piccolo, Kibito Kai, and Vegito provided they've been recruited. EX-Fusion also grants Tekka access to their fusee's special moves allowing them to learn and utilize techniques they or their selected race normally wouldn't have access to. Characters created via EX-Fusion *1617 (Android 16 + Android 17) *1718 (Android 17 + Android 18) *1920 (Android 19 + Android 20) *Android Saibaking (Android 55 + Saibaking) *Arale 18 (Android 18 + Arale Norimaki) *Barlot (Bardock + Goku) *Bulpan (Bulla + Pan) *Burce (Burter + Jeice) *Cell 17 (Cell + Android 17) *Cellza (Cell + Frieza) *Coolieza (Cooler + Frieza) *Coohan (Kid Goku + Kid Gohan) *Chiaohan (Chiaotzu + Tien Shinhan) *Chiaoldo (Chiaotzu + Guldo) *Chiaoman (Chiaotzu + Saibaman) *Damira (Dabura + Mira) *Demon King Daccolo (Demon King Dabura + Demon King Piccolo) *Dennija (Dennish + Jajee) *Dodobon (Dodoria + Zarbon) *Eclon (Eclain + Kallon) *EX Gogeta (Goku + Vegeta) *EX Gohanks (Kid Gohan + Kid Trunks) *EX Gotenks (Goten + Kid Trunks) *EX Prillin (Piccolo + Krillin) *EX Yamhan (Tien Shinhan + Yamcha) *EX Trunks (Trunks + Future Trunks (Super)) *Vegenks (Vegeta + Future Trunks) *Ginyuman (Captain Ginyu + Great Saiyaman) *Ginyuza (Captain Ginyu + Frieza) *Gomasu (Kid Goku + Zamasu) *Gorillin (Kid Goku + Krillin) *Gorus (Goku + Beerus) *Great Jaco (Great Saiyaman/Gohan + Jaco) *Great Saiyaman 12 (Great Saiyaman 1/Gohan + Great Saiyaman 2) *Great Satanman (Great Saiyaman/Gohan + Mr. Satan) *Jamila (Jam + Pipila) *Janembu (Janemba + Kid Buu) *Jacunks (Jaco + Future Trunks) *Kallohan (Piccolo + Teen Gohan) *Karoly (Goku + Broly) *Karoly Black (Broly + Goku Black) *Kibeer Kai (Kibito Kai + Beerus) *Kibicollo Kai (Kibito Kai + Piccolo) *Kranoleen (Kranola + Vereen) *Krigohan (Krillin + Kid Gohan) *Majin Satan (Majin Buu + Mr. Satan) *Minlee (Mint + Kiclee) *Miracora (Mirayo + Chocora) *Miradoola (Mirayo + Doola) *Nazzcola (Nazz + Ruccola) *Nazzna (Nazz + Panna) *Nuova Goku (Nuova Shenron + Goku) *Pandel (Pan + Videl) *Pannan (Panna + Kallon) *Parmny (Parm + Shorny) *Peperonya (Banya + Pepperon) *Perfect 16 (Perfect Cell + Android 16) *Picohan (Piccolo + Pikkon) *Pinita (Pinich + Vegeta) *Pipinyu (Pipila + Granyu) *Pipipeco (Pipila + Peco) *Rappa (Raditz + Nappa) *Reguldo (Recoome + Guldo) *Saibalin (Saibaking + Moolin) *Saibavasabi (Saibaking + Vasabi) *Tanks (Tapion + Future Trunks) *Tirara (Tirami + Chocora) *Towale (Towa + Arale Norimaki) *Towane (Towa + Gine) *Tutz (Turles + Raditz) *Whirus (Beerus + Whis) *Yamta (Yamcha + Vegeta) Gallery File:DB Fusions EX-Fusion Dance Broly & Goku (Opening Cutscene - Fu).png|LSS Broly and SS Goku performing Fusion Dance to initiate EX-Fusion in the opening of Dragon Ball Fusions Site Navigation ca:Fusió-EX Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Video game techniques Category:Fusion Category:Team attacks Category:Transformations